With developments of modern electronic technologies, components are provided in an electronic device to achieve corresponding functions such as an electromagnetic touch function and a capacitive touch function, so as to provide a user with convenience in use.
In order for a better touch function, an electromagnetic coil configured for realizing the electromagnetic touch function and electrodes configured for realizing the capacitive touch function are generally provided in the electronic device, and the electromagnetic coil and the electrodes are arranged independently of each other. In recent years, with increasing user demands for the appearances of electronic devices, layouts of the electrodes for realizing the capacitive touch function and the electromagnetic coils are limited by the limited design space in the electronic device, thereby degrading electromagnetic touch performance.